The Metal Clan
"To '''live' among the stars... To rule jungle kingdoms... To guide entire nations... Only to find oneself here. A self-loathing woman might see this as deserved punishment. A vain woman might compare this to the Christian Devil's fall from heaven. Me... I think the coffee's not terrible. I have been known by many names. Dinah Isley. Dina Isley. Sin. Each name marks its own sin. And one day I'll answer for those offenses. But not today. Only my actions... What I do in the name of all mutants... Hold any real meaning, an Utopia.''" - Dina Isley About The Metal Clan are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. They scavenge the outer systems, greedy for the Old War salvage. Their most sought after of all - vibranium and Pixel material. Those captured are treated as salvage; meticulously dissected, integrated. The remains are sold to the highest bidder. Paragon Paragon is a small nation of mutant metal clan members located in equatorial Asia, it is surrounded by the nations of Japan, Russia, East China, Taiwan, and Korea, and was named for its native inhabitants, the Paragonians. Paragon is a utopian nation of vast contrasts. While sept in government and relatively primitive in certain aspects of its culture, Paragon possesses technology often one of the more sophisticated and complex than anywhere else on Earth, but is comparable to Wakandan technology and The Sync. The Metal Clan is the original source of the formula of Adamantium and everything in Paragon is made out of Adamantium. Paragon is a Unitary government, which is governed as a single power in which Dina Isley (Or position of leader) is ultimately supreme and any administrative divisions (sub-national units) exercise only the powers that the central government(Position of leader) chooses to delegate. The native language of Paragon is known as 'Apopap' or 'Arogan' in English. 'For the better of Paragon' Dina Isley started an experimental program designed on mutants to test the effects of adamantium on variety of ways. The Head Chemist of Paragon, Xia was in charge of operating this program and committed many experiments on mutants who had agreed and made an oath to be a part of this program. Akaike, Son of James "Logan" Howlett were the first succession of adamantium skeleton made with original adamantium, though it's limits to the adamantium skeleton or evolutions is unknown due to Akaike Howlett causing a break out and massive battle then escaped along with Dina's weapon, who is known as Weapon Rach or Ricochet. Dina captured and took Ricochet back to Paragon to perform tests, they found out she wasn't exactly a mutant. It was revealed that Ricochet was something called a 'Cosmic Human', which meant she gained her powers from cosmic energy. With this information Dina sought the chance for an weapon and energetic energy source for Paragon. Xia found a wide options of opprotunities to explore with Ricochet's cosmic background, she studied on Ricochet for three years, giving her the code name Ricochet, and Weapon-Rach. The experiments they did on her unlocked her abiltities, and helped her with her Humanity as she was able to turn it on and off. Weapon-Rach was an ultimate weapon and used as an leech of energy that help designed many of adamantium resources as well. After the break out Akaike caused, Ricochet assisted him and help fight her way through Paragon's mutant forces. When Dina arrived to the break out, An aircraft took off into the skies and Dina took it down with adamantium cables. During the fall, a member of the Paragon assault unit used his last bit of life force to protect Ricochet's body as him and another experimented mutant died in the crash. Ricochet and Akaike were considered lost and traitors to the Metal Clan as their bodies were not found over many years.